hotreddotfandomcom-20200213-history
Make your sexual health a priority.
Sexual Health College is a time of choices regarding sexual activity. How and when to make choices such as whether to remain celibate or to become or remain sexually active, are important facets of the college experience. Interest in interpersonal sexuality naturally ebbs and flows. Sex affects our emotional state, no matter how experienced we are sexually, from encounters that leave us feeling exuberant, contented, or excited, to those that leave us confused, scared, depressed, or angry. Mentally categorizing an encounter as “hook up” or casual, does not mean we won’t have to deal with feelings about it. The bottom line is that we need to be aware of our sexual feelings and treat them with respect, doing only what we feel is right. Birth Control By openly discussing birth control prior to a sexual relationship, partners do more than prevent pregnancies. Such sharing enhances mutual trust and caring, and increases the likelihood of using the chosen birth control successfully. Some feel that raising the topic of birth control in an intimate situation interferes with spontaneity and romance – this is a myth that needs to be dispelled. It is when birth control is not discussed that spontaneity goes out the window and mutual respect is undermined. Romance is better preserved, in both causal and long-term relationships, when birth control is acknowledged as a shared responsibility. “Which Method to Choose” Choosing a birth control method, like choosing a sexual partner, depends mostly on individual preferences. What’s right for one person may not work for another. More importantly, what works may not be appropriate later on as lifestyles and relationships change. Therefore, birth control methods need to be reevaluated from time to time. Deciding which method to use can be a confusing process. Make an appointment with the Women’s Clinic at the Student Health Center or ask a medical professional of your choice. Many people get their sexual information or expectations from the media. Countless figures in the entertainment industry serve as powerful role models, but rarely do these images of sexuality and sexual health accurately reflect true sexual realities. STI Facts * 1 in 2 sexually active young people will get an STD by the age of 25 and most won’t know they have one. * About 1 in 6 people are infected with Herpes in the U.S. * More than 50% of sexually active people will get HPV at some point in their lives. * 1 in 5 people living with HIV in the U.S. don’t know they are positive. * Chlamydia is the #1 most reported STD in the U.S. An estimated 3 million Americans are infected each year. The Center for Health Education and Wellness wants you to think about: As you make your sexual health decisions, remember the best decisions are informed decisions. Check out the campus, community, and online resources below. Make your sexual health a priority. You have a right and a responsibility to be active in your decision making. Information Adapted: Women’s Health.gov Information Adapted: American Sexual Health Association Creating a Healthy Nation